Competer
Competer (or just Peter, for short) is the 'son' of Monita, the friendly Nintendo Land robot always ready for a good game. Personality Competer definitely has a flair for the dramatic, first of all. Loud and proud, the boy has a showman's spirit and likes to make things very theatric. Hey, it may be a different way of running things from his mother's quiet, polite background dialogue, but it certainly gets people's attention. He has a decent sense of humour and seems to make people laugh. He's social and friendly and being around others is something he enjoys. Some of his jokes come out a little bit... well, rude to say the least, but he'll apologize to you in the end, most of the time. On that note, it's probably best to warn you that he can be a little snarky. His wit is quick and can be somewhat dry, and his sarcasm is enough to give even Darcy Rattmann a run for her money. He comes off as an obnoxious smart mouth, which he is, and this can hurt people's feelings. Peter loves games. Games are his favourite pastime. Just short little five minute exploits, nothing too major. He enjoys playing quite a lot, but being the referee or gamemaster is even more fun. Give him some dice, cards, even just some instructions and he'll start up the game! He has a tendency to make things a little... harder than their meant to be. Adding in extra rules or penalty points where he sees fit just spices up the game! He likes to take bets on the outcomes of games, usually his 'revamped' versions, and can make a fair bit of money off it. People think him a cheater and a con because of this, which seems to sully his reputation. He's just playing, no need to get bent out of shape about it, he says. The machine may seem like a rude, bothersome con artist, but he can be really sweet if you press the right buttons. Play with him, let him talk to you about the history of some obscure Nintendo game, and maybe he'll show you his nicer side. Pete, underneath all of his showmanship and flair, is a sucker for video game trivia. He's read every issue of Nintendo Power magazine twice and knows a lot about his fellow characters. As we said, just let him talk to you about such things and you'll see what a dweeb he truly is. He claims that he only looks it up for the sake of getting to know the history behind the attractions at Nintendo Land, but you can tell he loves it more than that. Unlike most robots, he has a lot of feelings and is utterly lifelike in all possible ways. He just has one little programming quirk: because his 'mother' exists to explain things to new players, he was programmed with a similar directive. Therefore, he has a habit of explaining everything, even the simplest of things: "We're in homeroom." "This is a sandwich." "You have blond hair." His Captain Obvious nature annoys him greatly and he's tried to switch that function off, but that doesn't seem possible. Peter is very defensive when it comes to people asking where he's from. Mini-games take only a couple or three minutes to play, and aren't the endless ever expanding sagas that some games are. If anyone questions mini-games, he'll get protective of his favourite form of entertainment and explain how important they are, why they matter to people and, to further enforce his point, how successful the Mario Party series is. Peter may be a jerk on the surface, but if you settle down for a quick game of Octopus Dance or something of the sort with him, maybe he'll warm up to you. Physical Appearance Competer takes after his 'mother', appearance wise. Much like her, he is a blue TV monitor mounted on a floating silver pole. His face bears a simple looking face, with white dot eyes, a mouth and masculine eyebrows. His face occasionally shifts into Internet emoticons (things in the vein of XD or :3) depending on his mood. Unlike Monita, he has two robotic arms instead of one, each ending in white gloves. He has a large wardrobe of costumes, very showy stuff. Lots of dapper top hats and suits in all colours and, strangely enough, a disturbingly large array of jester hats. Gifts from his 'aunt', he says, but he has a strange obsession with that kind of headwear... Most commonly, he is seen wearing a red bellhop hat and a small red and gold suit jacket with a black, standard issue Nintendo Land bowtie. Relationships Family Perky, bright and by-the-book. That's how Peter will describe his 'mother', should she come up in conversation. He doesn't talk about her that much, just idly mentioning her wherever appropriate. From what we can tell, he and his mom don't always see eye to eye, her being very rule-abiding and he being... well, a bit of a sleazy excuse for a host who may or may not cheat a bit when tallying up the results of a mini-game. Not much is known beyond that. He seems to get along with his 'aunt', Dark Monita, a bit better, being able to get behind the 'screwing-with-the-players' aspect of hosting the game. He talks about her much more often, boasting about how he helped fly her saucer once and other such exploits. Though this may just be a way of getting in good with the antagonist kids... He is an only child: no brothers, sisters or cousins of any sort. Shame, that. He really would have liked a cousin. A little girl, maybe. Dark Monita doesn't really feel the need to build her successor just yet, so Peter is forced to entertain himself through other means for a while. Friends Competer doesn't have a specific group of BFFs that he hangs with all the time. He does gravitate toward more Nintendo-centric people, those in Legend of Zelda, Mario, Metroid... things like that. But he isn't super picky about his friends he'll hang with Ubisofters, Valve-inhabitants or even those guys at Capcom if it comes down to it. He's a bit of social butterfly, flitting from one group of people to the next. He'll join in with anyone willing to participate in his games, if they can tolerate his smart-mouthed commentary. Biscotti "Scotch" Toffee is his roommate. The two of them get along well, as they're both children of tutorial characters who are very protective of their favourite type of game (mobile games for Scotch and mini-games for Peter). Competer gets a little befuddled when it comes to using pronouns for his roommate, which makes him come across as uncaring, even when this isn't the case. He thinks the little candy child is kind of cool and sometimes offers to play games with them. They oblige most of the time, especially if there are puzzles involved. Pet When working in one of the attractions, Pikmin Adventure to be specific, Competer picked up a small 'creepy beeb' enemy as a pet. He named it Ollie after 'some guy who helped build the attraction a while back.' Ollie is pretty affectionate with his owner and with... well, everyone. Monita doesn't really appreciate her 'son' playing with creatures that are meant to be monsters, but Peter loves his pet and refuses to replace him. The little guy, however, being made of glass, is kind of fragile and needs constant care in supervision to keep someone from cracking him. Romance Competer knows a lot of girls from his travels throughout Game High, especially those from Nintendo games, some of which he may jokingly flirt with or make passes at. However, he doesn't seem very interested in dating or anything bearing a resemblance to it. Trivia *Competer was meant to be a portmanteau of the name 'Peter' and the word 'Computer', much as Monita is a play on 'Anita' and 'Monitor'. It also sounds a little like 'competition', something Competer can't seem to get enough of. *In his original design, Peter had a fez instead of the typical bellhop hat, but this, combined with the trademark Nintendo Land bow motif, ended up making him a bit too Eleventh Doctor like, so the idea was scrapped. *He ended up taking much more inspiration from Peter Venkman of Ghostbusters than Missy intended. Originally, it was just a coincidence that they had similar names. But then Missy remembered Dana Barrett's remark that 'doesn't act like a scientist, he's more like a game show host'. Since Monita is a host of sorts, this inspired her to make Peter a bit more snarky and obnoxious, just for fun. *Unlike Missy's other robot character, Peter seems to be programmed with a lot of emotion and spunk, while EPP doesn't fully understand how feelings work. This was meant to be a stark contrast to his 'mother', who is rather monotone in-game. *Ollie is the diminutive of Olimar. Olimar is the main character in Pikmin 1-2, which the attraction Pikmin Adventure is obviously based on. Need I say more? *In case you were wondering, Peter idolizes Party Phil of Wii Party U and Ballyhoo and Big Top of Mario Party 8, wanting to be hosts like them one day. *Jesters. Peter really seems to love jesters. Where this came from, maybe from liking Dark Monita so much, or just his general showoff-y, circus-style personality, I have no clue. L.O.G. knows what he'll do if he finds any real life jesters at the school... Gallery Competer Doodle.jpg|Competer, as drawn by Jazz. Finished Competer.jpg|Ditto, except coloured. You're darn right I am.png|Adventure Time with Pete the dog and Aster the human... And angry PB!Eve. All_Fun_and_Games.png|Competer's basic, done by me. Category:Nintendo Category:Original Characters Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Missy's Peeps Category:Robots